


[podfic] "We can never be together" Kiss

by yikesola



Series: podfic [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2008, Early Days, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: He rolls onto his stomach and reaches for his laptop. Something to focus on, something that doesn’t suck— the sweet escape of the internet.A ficlet about loneliness and longing.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] "We can never be together" Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“We can never be together” Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443287) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



> The original fic was based off the prompt _"We can never be together" Kiss_ and inspired by a ramble with [ahappydnp](http://ahappydnp.tumblr.com)

**Length** — 2:20  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1o3ZODjS2Uy-ho7vjNSgbvlKFi1zz1Uit/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/613338991744434176/podfic-we-can-never-be-together-kiss) !


End file.
